Don't Fall in Love
by Janiqua
Summary: Oneshot. On the last stretch of her quest to defeat Sin forever, Yuna draws strength from her love for Tidus after Wakka suggests that the boy should have fallen for Rikku.


**A/N: **This is just an extended scene from FFX. If you haven't finished the game, there are definitely spoilers, because this scene is at the very end, when Tidus and the others go looking for Maester Mika in Bevelle to find answers after defeating Yunalesca. My fic here deals with their thoughts and reflections after everything they've gone through up until that point.

For at this point in the game, so much is still uncertain. The only known way of defeating Sin is gone. But there is still hope, if only because Tidus _believes_ that there is still hope, however fleeting.

This fic is meant to show the transition from a mere belief in a real hope that is not just another lie, to a God-honest chance that they can change absolutely everything in Spira for the better if they just don't give up.

And, just for kicks, I've also added a little banter that reveals why a romance between Tidus and Rikku ain't gonna work. (Rikku/Gippal all the way!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the plotline of Final Fantasy.

ENJOY! And don't forget… Read&Review!

R&R R&R R&R R&R!

**ooooooo**

"This is insane!" Tidus complained loudly as he vaulted into the air, flipping away from a small blast of fire that a rather hostile Yevonite soldier shot at him with one deadly piece of weaponry that just went to show how corrupt Bevelle in general had become. These weapons were machina… They went so much against the Teachings of Yevon that it was no wonder Yunalesca believed Spira would never be able to atone for its crimes.

There was another soldier to his left. He was aiming a bladed rifle at the boy, completely intent on firing. Tidus wasted no time whatsoever in lashing out at the man with his own weapon, the Brotherhood, a long, wide blade of blue liquid given to him by Wakka on the very first day of Yuna's pilgrimage. That day seemed like an eternity ago. So much had happened since then… So much had changed.

Presently, Wakka was several yards ahead of him along the bridge that passed over the city of Bevelle. There were several such bridges that snaked above the streets below, connecting the tallest buildings, and leading towards the Palace of St. Bevelle at the heart of the city – which was the Summoner and her small band of guardians' ultimate destination. They hoped to find Maester Mika there.

In any event, Wakka was ahead of Tidus, fighting off two more Yevonite guards, with Rikku behind him, keeping their enemies away from Yuna. Kimahri was behind Tidus, wielding his long lance, silently warning the soldiers to stay away.

But there were just too many of them. Even up against a Ronso pushing them back, the soldiers swarmed forward – an amazing feat, really, considering how narrow the bridge they were all on actually was, with only a three and half foot tall marble balustrade protecting them from a fall that would most certainly kill them – unless they proved to be like Yuna, and could summon an Aeon to help them fly.

It was like the city was infested. Auron piercingly swung his own sword against four guards at a time – defending Lulu even as she shot lightning down upon the guards with a simple wave of her hand. But to no avail.

Tidus looked desperately towards his own guardian. "Auron!"

But the man stubbornly did not answer. He remained intent and focused on the enemy. Typical.

They had to get to the Palace. Auron was positive that Mika would be found inside. And as the last standing Maester of Yevon – not to mention the eldest, for he was Unsent, and could have been ruling Spira, as far as they knew, for generations! – Mika was now the only one they could think of asking for answers. For clues to use against Sin, now that Yunalesca was Sent, and could no longer help them summon the Final Aeon.

Kinoc was dead. Kelk Ronso had returned to Gagazet – and might be dead himself. Seymour… Yevon only knew where Seymour was. He, too, was Unsent. Dead, but still roaming the land. And determined to become the next Sin after Jecht… Tidus's father.

These three had been the only other Maesters aside from Mika, and now they were all gone, leaving behind only the one. And if _he_ couldn't answer their questions, Yevon only knew who could.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted again, more desperately this time. A Yevonite suddenly appeared behind him, and quickly grabbed hold of him in a fierce bear hug. It was all Tidus could do to shake the guard off – a task that brought back painful memories of a time when he had been playing Blitzball in Zanarkand… his home. That game was where all Tidus's strength came from. All his speed. All his agility. And when he presently threw the soldier off his back, sending the man careening into several of his own allies, he felt a momentary sense of déjà vu pass through him.

When the boy had shouted his name the second time, Auron had grudgingly paused in his own fight to look over, and had witnessed that last little struggle. Satisfied that Tidus was still holding his own, he harrumphed and turned back to his own opponents.

Tidus could complain as much as he liked. As long as the six of them were all on their feet and could keep on fighting, and as long as Yuna was safe, they would continue on until they accomplished their task. To find Mika. To get answers. And to defeat Sin so that it would never return to Spira again.

"Infidel!" A Yevonite slammed his fist across Rikku's face. She fell backwards and stumbled a bit, but recovered fast and sent her foot kicking against his throat. They had all been branded traitors… but Rikku was an Al Bhed. Being called an infidel stung her heart in ways that it never would the others – who were just able to shrug the insult off, knowing that _they_ were the ones in the right. She fought back with a determination to end their cruelty… and avenge her people as best she could during this rare occurrence when she could get away with it without later feeling guilt.

Wakka had broken through. The only Yevonites remaining were those behind him. Pausing only to turn back and reach for Yuna's hand, he led her hurriedly towards the stairs that would bring them inside the Palace.

"Go!" Auron briskly commanded the others while he and Kimahri held back the Yevonites behind them. Rikku and Tidus instantly obeyed, sprinting after Wakka and Yuna while Lulu followed with much more grace.

They descended the steps into a large, beautiful foyer that was built circularly and boasted a domed ceiling with two brightly lit chandeliers. The bridge outside had been carpeted in red, but the floor here was of mosaic tile, and along the walls there were five open marble doors that led into five different corridors. Mika might be down any one of them!

Wakka and Yuna hesitated, allowing Tidus to pull up beside the Summoner with Rikku and Lulu behind them.

"Which way?" Rikku demanded.

"Um…" As Wakka considered, about two dozen more Yevonite guards spilled into the foyer from one of the far corridors.

"Aah!" Rikku nearly fell over backwards as the twelve guards in front dropped to one knee, holding up their rifles like executioners while the twelve standing behind them did likewise. And with their helmets on – covering their faces – they looked so mechanical and emotionless that no one in the group doubted their intention to shoot them all down at any second.

"Man," Wakka was tenser than a board as he and Tidus instinctively stepped in front of Yuna. "Don't these guys ever give up?" Auron and Kimahri presently entered the foyer, and took a moment to see what was going on.

"You'll regret showing your faces here!" A new Yevonite soldier walked towards them. He was obviously of higher rank than the others, and Auron quickly deduced that the rest were waiting for his command to fire. "We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Tidus was growing impatient. "So what?" Auron couldn't help but smile at that. Some things never changed. Tidus's attitude was one of them.

Behind the boy, Yuna was readying her staff. She was, no doubt, preparing herself for a spell that would defend her Guardians should these soldiers decide to fire. Sometimes, Auron thought, even more amused, it _did_ prove to be the Guardians who needed guarding.

But as it turned out, that moment wouldn't be one of them.

"Stop!"

Huh? Everyone turned their heads to see a woman running into the foyer from one of the other corridors. She was red in the face from exertion, breathing terribly hard, but it didn't matter. The Yevonites all seemed to heed her presence.

"You must stop!" she said again, and now Tidus recognized her. Shelinda. One of Yevon's acolytes.

"Captain?" The soldier in command regarded her uncertainly.

Okay. One of Yevon's acolytes that had recently been promoted, then. Tidus stared at her in astonishment.

And she turned to the soldier in determination. "Lady Yuna is not to be harmed! She is no traitor!"

Huh? All of Yuna's Guardians, and Yuna herself, glanced at each other hopefully. If Shelinda was on their side, and if she really _was_ in a position of authority now, they might have a chance to see Mika after all!

"That rumor is an _evil_ rumor spread by the Al Bhed!" Shelinda continued.

"_What_?" Rikku stared in open-mouthed offense. The Al Bhed didn't spread rumors! Not _evil_ ones, anyway! And _certainly_ not against their own! And Yuna _was_ their own. Her mother was their leader's sister, and Rikku's aunt.

"Maester Mika himself told me," Shelinda insisted, ignoring Rikku's outburst.

"Then…" the soldier hesitated, glancing at Yuna uncertainly. She stared back at him coolly, betraying no thought or emotion whatsoever. "What are we to do?"

"Stand down," Rikku suggested irritably.

This time, Shelinda did not ignore her, but nodded in agreement. "As she says."

The soldier hesitated a moment, but then nodded to his men. They all lowered their weapons, and the twelve in front who had been kneeling regained their feet. They turned around and retreated back down the hall from whence they had come.

As soon as they were gone, Rikku turned on their rescuer. "What was that about evil Al Bhed?"

"I…" Shelinda was still huffing to catch her breath, and glanced over at Yuna and Tidus. But they offered her no help, so she clasped her hands together before her and bowed her head in difference. "Truly, I do not understand it myself. All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion." Here, she looked up at them almost helplessly. "Why, just yesterday they called me up out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!"

Auron scoffed. "Short on believers?"

"Yes," Shelinda nodded sorrowfully. "The chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible! And all the priests do is blame each other." Now she started shaking her head in concern. "I worry what will become of Yevon. But, no!" She took a deep, determined breath. "I must be the rock that stands against the swirling tides, right?" She looked gratefully at the Summoner. "Lady Yuna, I must tell you, your courage has been a great inspiration to me."

Yuna stared back at her, but still wouldn't speak. Too much had happened in so short a time. Wasting words right now… seemed almost like it could tear apart whatever sanity there was left in Spira.

Tidus might have agreed. Either that, or he was still just impatient. "Yeah, that's great, but we came here to see Maester Mika! Is he here?"

Auron regarded the boy in amusement even as Shelinda answered in the affirmative. Tidus could be so much like Jecht sometimes, even though he claimed to hate the man, that it was just downright funny.

"I shall arrange an audience," Shelinda promised. "Please wait in the courtroom. You'll find it just down that corridor. I know you've been there before, but this place is just so big, I'd understand it if you didn't remember the way." With that, she turned, and hustled out of the foyer.

Rikku started after her. "Hey! Wait a minute! You didn't answer my question! What about all that Al Bhed lying stuff?" Wakka caught her arm and pulled her back before she got any farther.

"Simple," Auron said quietly, but with enough presence to catch all of their attention. Rikku turned the most attentively as the legendary Guardian faced the corridor Shelinda had pointed out to them, and made for the courtroom where they were to wait. "Yuna has become Mika's only hope."

Yuna bit her lip at that remark, and sensed Tidus glancing at her in concern. After all, there was a lot of pressure in being someone's only hope – especially when that someone was a desperate, power-hungry leader of an entire faith. Especially when the world had gone completely mad, and Sin had free reign to cause as much devastation as it liked without fear of the Final Aeon. For there was no Final Aeon anymore. The only known way to complete the circle, and stop Sin for yet another Calm, had been taken away. Taken away by Yuna, when she had Sent Lady Yunalesca to the Farplane.

"Oh," Rikku said shortly, as the group followed Auron down the corridor. "Okay."

Lulu shook her head suspiciously. "Just what does he think he can get away with?"

"That, I can't say," Auron replied as he opened one large brass door that led into the familiar courtroom where Yuna had so recently been named a traitor by the four Maesters of Yevon.

The room was dark and unlit at present. The wooden witness stand where Yuna had pled her defense was before them, unoccupied, and the great marble bench from where the judges had stood and condemned them stretched around them high up above their heads, completely abandoned.

Yuna walked inside tensely and nervously, despite herself. She couldn't just forget… The last time she was here… her faith… her beliefs… everything she thought was true in Spira… had been shattered.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Tidus and Kimahri on the airship before coming here. _"All this time, I've been thinking about how to defeat Sin. But I… beyond the Teachings of Yevon… I… I know nothing. I'm sorry."_

Summoners were supposed to be Spira's hope. But ever since she had last left this room, she had been no one's hope. Maybe… maybe she could be again… the next time she left it.

"Don't worry."

Yuna caught her breath and spun around to see Tidus standing close beside her. He smiled comfortingly. "We'll teach him manners."

Yuna smiled herself, but ever so softly. He had seen that smile before. So small. So sad. It was, in itself, heartbreaking. "Yes. Let's."

Tidus reached out to touch her shoulder. It was just as he had at the campfire that night. Before they entered Zanarkand. Or rather… what was left of Zanarkand.

The gesture was one that all her Guardians saw. And they all felt differently about it. Auron himself was secretly pleased that the daughter of Braska and the son of Jecht were so devoted to each other. It meant that Tidus would fight that much harder to defeat Sin permanently. And that was what Auron wanted more than anything.

Lulu and Wakka, however, had always felt differently. Even from the start, they had both objected to even the _thought_ of a relationship blossoming between the two. Everything about it was wrong. Hard. Ultimately, they could only expect it to prove too painful.

Now, weeks later, they were both willing to accept the inevitable. They wouldn't dare be so bold as to _encourage_ it, but they weren't going to get in its way, either. In the end, if it kept Yuna alive… if it kept their sister-at-heart from death… while still allowing Sin to be defeated, they knew they would bless it anyway, and with all their hearts at that.

Nevertheless, when Rikku bounced towards the Summoner and pulled her attention away from Tidus, Lulu shook her head at him, as if in disapproval.

"What?" Tidus asked nervously, looking from Lulu to Auron in uncertainty.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with her," the Black Mage quietly reminded the boy. "I told you not to. In Guadosalam."

_That_ comment definitely caught Yuna's, and even Rikku's, immediate attention, and they looked over to watch Tidus smile and rub the back of his head rather sheepishly. "Oh yeah."

"I told him not to, too!" Wakka indignantly announced. "Back in Besaid. But you clearly disregarded _that_ order, ya?"

"Yeah," Tidus repeated lamely.

Yuna stared between the three of them in astonishment. _Why hadn't anyone told her that her two best friends had intended them to be apart?_

"Not that we disapprove!" Wakka hurriedly assured them, noticing Yuna's expression. "Not anymore, anyway."

"You _should_ disapprove," Rikku lightly criticized. "If you ask me, it's more romantic that way."

"It would be," Auron noted dryly as Tidus's face flushed.

"I dunno," the boy kicked at the floor. "It was just hard to-" He stopped short and glanced at Yuna. She was looking back at him intently, and, at that moment, a million words silently passed between them. But none of those words or thoughts could express what he truly wanted to say.

_I'm just a dream, Yuna. Don't get too close to me or you'll be hurt when the dream is over._ Tidus just didn't know when that would be.

"Of all people, though!" Wakka shook his head and sighed, insensitive to the fragility of the moment. "It had to be her?"

"Who else but her?" Lulu asked with a certain edge in her voice that caused Wakka to squirm uncomfortably.

"Uh… mmm…" he thought for a second, nervous by the expectant stares of all those around him. But then… inspiration struck, and he grinned triumphantly. "How 'bout Rikku?"

"Me?" the Al Bhed demanded in surprise. She looked over at Tidus, who looked back almost curiously.

"Sure!" Wakka nodded. "You two get along great!" He had no idea how much he sounded like Tidus when the boy had discussed the possibility of a relationship between the guy and Lulu, back in the Farplane.

Tidus glanced at Lulu, and for a moment, their gazes caught. He could tell that she was thinking of that bygone conversation herself as well.

"Getting along isn't enough," she repeated the answer she had given Tidus that day.

"Yeah," Wakka allowed, hesitating only for a moment. "But they do more than just get along, ya? They… they… they conspire!"

Right. Of course. They conspired against Yevon. They thought of ways to prevent Yuna from sacrificing herself. They cried together in the Summoner's Sanctum. They strategized together on top of Mt. Gagazet. Rikku had helped Tidus out when he first arrived in Spira – becoming his very first friend in a new world. And Tidus had helped Rikku out after she tried kidnapping Yuna in the Moonflow – becoming _her_ first friend on a brand new journey.

They definitely had a unique friendship. A powerful friendship. A lasting friendship. But as far as Tidus knew, it was just a friendship.

"I dunno, Wakka…" the boy hesitated.

And Rikku took over by interrupting with a sharp laugh. "You can't be serious!"

Wakka might have just been slapped, he looked so stung by her little outburst. "Why not?"

"Because-" There was so much that Rikku wanted to get across, she feared that if she wasn't careful when opening her mouth, only a jumble of senseless prater would make it out. "Ooh! Just because! Tidus may be compatible with me, but it would _never happen_!"

Tidus turned towards the Al Bhed with a slight frown. "It wouldn't?"

Rikku resolutely crossed her arms and tossed her head back rather haughtily. "Mostly because I already have someone."

Wakka, in all his infinite wisdom concerning Al Bhed girls, stared at her in shock. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" Rikku snapped, jumping angrily towards him so unexpectedly that he fell back several steps in alarm. "What, did you think it _possible_ that the daughter of an Al Bhed leader wouldn't have any suitors? What's the matter with you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Wakka quickly assured her, frantically waving his arms out in front of him. "I… uh… I…"

"It's not like you've ever mentioned having a relationship with someone," Yuna quietly helped out her friend, while taking refuge in a conversation that could so easily distract one from the pressures of fighting Sin… for at least a little while.

"Well…" Rikku hesitated, and Tidus _swore_ her face turned pink for a second… and not out of anger towards Wakka, either. "It's not exactly a conventional relationship. He… I… it's just…" She had absolutely no idea how to explain it fairly. So she just shrugged. "We've had such different objectives. He's been trying to stop Sin. I've been trying to stop the pilgrimages."

"It took you in different directions," Lulu observed.

"Yeah," Rikku agreed. "I can barely remember when I last saw him."

"What's his name?" Yuna asked.

But Rikku would never answer. She would never answer because before she could, the great brass door opened once again, and Maester Mika himself rushed inside. He paused in order to locate Yuna, and once he had, he got right down to business, speaking in an anxious, wizened old voice.

"Why are you here?"

Yuna solemnly regarded the Maester as Kimahri and Auron stepped between them. They did not do so because Yuna was threatened in any way by the Maester. They did so to remind the Maester that though _he_ was losing control over _his_ followers, Yuna was not losing control over _hers_.

Such a show, however, only brought a dark and angry cloud over Mika's face. He was desperately trying to stay in command; for it was indeed as Auron had always said. Those with power used power, and hated letting go of it. "You must go and defeat Sin quickly! You _have_ obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?"

"Well," Tidus stepped back to stand beside the girl he loved. "We did meet her."

"Kimahri," Yuna spoke in a calm voice, drawing strength from him beside her. "Sir Auron. Please."

They both drew back, falling into line beside Wakka and Lulu. Rikku immediately followed their lead, so that no one was in the way between Yuna and Mika.

She stared at him, perfectly composed. She had definitely come a long way from that girl she had been in Luca, and on the Mi'ihen Highroad, who had barely been able to look a Maester in the eye. "We fought and defeated her."

As they would fight and defeat Sin. Yuna was certain of it.

After all, she had a forbidden love. And from it, she had found the will to set out on a forbidden path… by making a forbidden choice.

Tidus had taught her to question. To question the Teachings. And Tidus had promised her that they _could_ find another way. Everything that had happened within her had stemmed from him.

Lulu and Wakka had both warned the boy against loving someone he was sure to lose. But Tidus had only ever listened to his heart.

His heart had brought them this far. It had brought them into a world that had lost all sanity. It had brought them into a Palace where a Maester was now staring at them in horrified shock, wondering if he had heard their words correctly. And now, Yuna felt certain that it would carry them over this last, last stretch of a journey towards a new Calm. An everlasting, eternal Calm. There was no doubt.

"Summoners and Guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more," Auron calmly informed the astounded Maester, who could do naught but stare back in shocked disbelief until he caught his breath.

"You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition!" he exclaimed in horror.

Yuna raised her chin. She didn't have to look at Tidus to sense what he was thinking. It was almost like… she could read his mind. _It's simply amazing how quickly and easily someone can topple thousand-year-old traditions._ _If they're so fragile, it might be a good idea to do away with them and find new traditions that are stronger. And better._

"Fools! Infants!" Mika looked like he wanted to smite them into ash then and there. "You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"

"Hey!" Tidus cut in as frustrated anger quickly spread over his face. He was getting tired of conformity. "Maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another!"

The more Yuna listened to Tidus, the more she believed him, and the more she listened to Mika because of Tidus, the more foolish the Maester's words sounded. "Why… Preposterous! There is no other way!"

Auron sounded amused. "The Grand Maester… running away?"

Mika was perhaps the only person who could ever successfully pretend that Auron had not spoken at all. "Spira has lost its only hope! Destruction is inevitable!" Tidus rolled his eyes, and Yuna found herself doing the same. "Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all!"

Any and all annoyance streaming through Tidus and Yuna at that moment vanished in the blink of an eye with that last sentence. _Yu Yevon? Spiral of death? What…?_

Mika was trembling in rage. "I have no desire to watch Spira die!"

"It won't die," Yuna quietly insisted. She believed it now, too. With Tidus beside her, nothing was for certain. Anything was possible.

"Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" Tidus was asking meanwhile.

"Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him," Lulu contemplatively reminded them. It was a good question. Even Auron was eager for the answer.

"Wait, Gramps!" Rikku hopped on her feet as Mika made to turn away. "Who's Yu Yevon?"

He spun back furiously. "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor! An armor called Sin!"

Well this was news. Yuna, Tidus, and their friends all stared at Mika in astonishment. Somewhere beneath Sin… Somewhere beyond Jecht… there was Yu Yevon?

"Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible," Mika exclaimed impatiently. "And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now!" Those last few words… _They_, at least, were spoken in genuine despair. Despite everything, Mika sincerely believed that the so-called "spiral of death" could not be stopped. Like Yunalesca, he would have had the people of Spira continue believing in such a false hope for the rest of eternity. Lies meant nothing to him. But… the comfort of deception was gone now. And the Grand Maester simply could _not_ endure such brutal honesty. He gave in. He surrendered. His body began to glow. Pyreflies poured out of him. And within seconds, he faded away completely into oblivion, Sending himself to the Farplane where he could rest at last. Spira, with all its corruption, with all its pretenses, and with all its destruction, appealed to him no longer. He abandoned them there, and now, he would never again return.

Wakka rushed forward, as if hoping he could somehow stop the Maester. They still had a ton of questions that needed answering, after all! None of them had ever been more stunned in as long as they could remember – which actually wasn't quite as impressive as it might seem. In the past few hours, so much had happened that everything was starting to blend together into one large mound that was impossible to sort through. What memories they _thought_ they had all seemed to be coming from a completely different lifetime, and it was difficult trying to determine which of the cosmic changes recently taking place in the world around them had been shocking, and which had been expected.

Tidus's legs both felt weak. His father was Sin… But… that didn't make his father Spira's suffering. That just made his father the _shell_ of Spira's suffering. The shell of Yu Yevon… Whoever _he_ was…

Wakka must have known that nothing anyone could do would ever bring Maester Mika back from the Farplane now that he had finally accepted his own death. Nevertheless, that didn't mean he couldn't feel frustrated by it. He scowled in clear, obviously stressed out, aggravation. "Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!"

But there wasn't any time to dwell whatsoever on thoughts and regrets concerning the old, fallen Maester. Something needed to be done about Sin, and it needed to be done right _now_! Yuna turned towards Tidus. "Yu Yevon… crafts the dead into Sin…" She glanced uncertainly at Auron. "The dead… like the Guardians?"

"Like my old man…" Tidus whispered.

"So says Mika," Auron confirmed.

"Then Sin is not what we're after," Lulu analyzed. "It's Yu Yevon."

"There is a way," Tidus turned towards Yuna. "I think we've figured it out."

She smiled and nodded. And inside her heart, she told him: _Ever since you said it would go the way you wanted it to, because it's your story, I've believed in you. I've believed it possible._

Shelinda walked into the courtroom, but Yuna barely noticed.

_You've been right all along._

"Where… where is the Grand Maester?"

_Nothing can stop you._

"He's not here yet," Auron said rather coldly. "How long must we wait?"

_You loved me, despite everything. _

"That's odd… I'll go look for His Grace."

_And you'll save Spira, despite everything. _

Yuna looked up and caught Tidus's gaze. His eyes… they were as soft and as blue as they had been at the spring that night. And they were as deep as ever. This close to beating Sin… and for some reason, his gaze looked so terribly sad.

_Why?_

Without a word, Tidus turned his head towards the back of the room. Towards the witness stand, where Yuna had once faced all four Maesters of Yevon. She followed his gaze now, and could see him. The Fayth. A small child dressed in bluish purple robes.

"Come," the Fayth said, and Yuna wasn't sure if he was addressing her… or Tidus. "To my room."

"Okay," she nodded her head, and the Fayth faded into nothing. Tidus felt a lump in his throat as he watched the boy disappear. He didn't want to… fade like that himself… one day.

"Who you talking to?" Wakka asked suspiciously, and when Yuna and Tidus both glanced back at him, they saw that Wakka wasn't the only one watching in curiosity. All of the rest were as well. Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku… even Auron.

"No one," Tidus said, a little too quickly, and Yuna found herself looking down. She didn't know why. She just had a bad feeling.

A bad feeling that had absolutely nothing to do with Sin. Or Yu Yevon. Or Spira's spiral of death.

"I must go see the Fayth," she said.

"I see," Auron acknowledged coldly. Yuna didn't look at him, but silently pushed by until she was completely out of the courtroom. Whether or not she was once again Spira's hope waited to be seen.

The others followed her out. First Wakka and Rikku, then Kimahri and Lulu. Auron took a moment to look back at Tidus before following himself as well.

The boy, however, remained, standing there for awhile, staring at the empty space where they had all been gathered a moment before.

And Lulu's words, from Guadosalam, suddenly floated back to him, as he stood there, silently, like a statue.

"_I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with her."_

At the time, Tidus had suspected it simply didn't match Spira's social mores for a Summoner and a Guardian to fall in love. But then, he had realized that Lulu simply wanted to spare them all the pain of losing Yuna when she finally summoned the Final Aeon. But even then, that still didn't seem worth sacrificing such a powerful love. Because Tidus was determined to destroy Sin once and for all without losing Yuna. Then, it wouldn't matter that he had disobeyed Lulu's command.

But now…

For the first time, Tidus wondered if it would have been easier after all to have minded the Black Mage. Not because it would hurt _him_ to lose _her_… But because it would hurt _her_ to lose _him_.

**ooooooo**


End file.
